Clan:Blueshield
Requirements If you would like to join, enter Pooi345's clan chat. We are a clan of level 45s and up. The requirements are as follows: *45 Combat and above/one 60+ Combat skill *Pickaxe, Axe, and/or Fishing Equipment *Free-to-play players ONLY. *Access to the Champions Guild *Expertise in Clan Wars Positions *Our best player and all time leader, the one who beat zezima in pvp, the one and only--the S C I M-- our leader!<3 *Commander: Pooi345 *2nd in Command: Magicpker356 and Tigerflesh *General: Terdy111 *General: Djhallboy pl *General: Open(one spot) *Lieutenant: Own You3234 *Lieutenant: Open(two spots) *Sergeant: Open(two spots) *Corporal: Open(six spots) *Private First Class: Open(twenty spots) *Private: Open(twenty spots) *Grunt: ∞(infinite) Sign-up Format Please use this format when joining: Runescape Username: Aulemann Combat lvl: 60 Attack: 48 Strength: 51 Defence: 47 Hitpoints: 49 Ranged:32 Magic:43 Prayer:35 Total lvl: 710 All f2p quests complete Status: non-member Runescape Username:Pink_Naisto Combat lvl: 78 Attack: 63 Strength: 64 Defence: 63 Hitpoints: 64 Ranged:52 Magic:52 Prayer:43 Total lvl: 1076 All f2p quests :completed yes all complet Status: non-member - - - - please elt me join o.o pronto!!!! Runescape Username: Ledgendary95 Combat lvl: 84 Attack: 66 Strength: 74 Defence: 61 Hitpoints: 69 Ranged: 56 Magic: 47 Prayer: 49 Total lvl: 836 All f2p quests completed Status: non-member runescape username kingchowder9 combat lvl 138 attack 99 str 99 def 99 ranged 99 magik 99 prayer 99 fishing 99 wc 99 total lvl 2376 used to be member full corupt 2 bil gp all quest completed Runescape Username: Mathnerd44 Combat lvl: 60 Attack: 50 Strength: 52 Defence: 49 Hitpoints: 50 Ranged: 34 Magic: 39 Prayer: 23 Total lvl: 640 All f2p quests completed!!!:) Status: non-member Runescape Username: T Ferrari1 Combat lvl: 57 Attack: 48 Strength: 48 Defence: 62 Hitpoints: 48 Ranged: 21 Magic: 43 Prayer: 22 Total lvl: 534 All F2P quests completed Status: non-member All requirements: Done If I could, I'd wish to be a Lieutenant or general Runescape Username: Killertoast6 Combat lvl: 65 Attack: 51 Strength: 55 Defence: 49 Hitpoints: 56 Ranged: 54 Magic: 52 Prayer: 41 Total lvl: 691 All F2P quests completed Status: non-member All requirements: Done If I could, I'd wish to be a Lieutenant or general Username: Eleara72 Combat lvl:59 Attack:46 Strength:50 Defense:50 Hitpoints:50 Ranged:31 Prayer:31 Magic:40 Total lvl:670 All F2P quests: Done All achievements: Done Status: Non-Member I'd really like to join your clan, please message me in game, if youll let me join. Thanks:D~ Eleara72 Runescape Username: hayther Combat lvl: 57 Attack: 47 Strength: 48 Defence: 47 Hitpoints: 46 Ranged: 6 Magic: 9 Prayer: 25 wc:70 Total lvl: 387 All f2p quests completed except for:prince ali rescue,shield of arrav,and witch's potion Status: non-member i'd loveeeee to join so plz message me on rs thnx :P Runescape Username: ikill588 Combat lvl: 58 Attack: 47 Strength: 48 Defence: 50 Hitpoints: 48 Ranged: 11 Magic: 19 Prayer: 24 wc:? Total lvl: 487 All quests done but drangon slayer Please add me i have been looking forever for a clan! Huge234 22:41, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Runescape Username: K1ng 0f swe nickname in rs: gfed tanker combat lvl:77 getting 78 strange lvl: 68 attack lvl: 55 defence lvl: 51 hutpoints lvl: 74 ranged lvl: 83 magic lvl: 73 prayer lvl: 47 total lvls:1050 f2p or p2p: f2p all quests done with out swept away, shield of arrav and myths of white lands and thanks Merge Hey, I was not sure who to e-mail so im just posting on here that my clan Blade Bearers would like to merge with your clan, I can see that we both run our clans similar, so I'd like to ask you if you would merge with our clan. We have over 30 members (mostly F2P) and all of our members are serious about training and alike. E-mail me at bladebearerclan@live.com We have a website at bladebearer.clan.su if you want to check it out, fully made by me, so I could easily make one for the merged clan, thanks Skykeybearer 09:22, March 7, 2010 (UTC) hey can i join runescape name:jazo 23 attack level:42 strength level:44 defence level:43 range level:38 magic level:28 consitution level:45 mining level:77 woodcutting level:47 firemaking level:39 Lord Zeroid hey can i join? runescape name: Lord Zeroid attack level:62 strength level:70 defence level:56 range level:67 magic level:62 consitution level:66 mining level:50 woodcutting level:62 firemaking level:63 Category:Clans Category:Free-to-Play Clans Category:Free-to-Play and Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans Category:Disbanded Category:Requirements Category:Recruitment